


don't go around tonight, it's bound to take your life

by jmox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Please read full warnings inside, Roman is a Werewolf, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmox/pseuds/jmox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants Roman to mate him completely and he has a plan to get exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go around tonight, it's bound to take your life

**Author's Note:**

> Full Warnings: There is Roman fucking Dean in his WOLF form, so if this is not for you then please turn away! I know this is not for everybody, but I hope those who read enjoy. Comments and kudos gladly welcome! Title taken from John Fogerty's Bad Moon Rising.

Every time Dean has asked, Roman has said no. He hasn't really gotten an explanation as to why Roman says no, but after reading some of the books his mates mother gave him, he thinks it has something to do with the fact that Roman is scared of hurting him.

Which is entirely stupid seeing as every time he’s been around Roman in his wolf form he's been nothing but gentle and loving, but Roman has always been overly worried about everything concerning Dean so it makes sense, really.

But Dean can't express enough how badly he wants Roman to mate him. Properly mate him. They're already mated in one way, that happened the very first time Roman’s knot swelled inside of him, but he wants to be mated completely. Wants Roman to mate him while he's in wolf form under a full moon, create that strong, everlasting bond between them completely legitimate. He knows that being human, inconveniences, Roman in a way, though he would never, ever say that to him. The rest of Roman’s family have other wolves as mates and can run out into the woods together on a full moon and mount each other until their hearts content, it's not so easy for Roman and Dean.

It could be, if Roman would just trust himself around Dean during a full moon. The only time he ever gets to spend around his mate in his true form is on the eve of the full moon when they're surrounded by the rest of Roman’s pack and he sits off to the side watching their dynamics and how effortlessly Roman takes over as the alpha for just a moment to give his father some reprieve. And then when the others bound off into the woods, he watches as Roman’s yellow eyes glance at him for a fraction of a second before he stalks away and retreats to his usual hiding place to wait out the rest of the night. It such a lonely night, not having Roman plastered to his back like a furnace and waking him up with hot, wet kisses to the side of his face and the thick, musty scent that is truly his mate. It's only one night every full moon, but Dean feels the separation all the same.

He wants to do this for Roman, with Roman so that they can lose that final hurdle that Dean’s humancy puts between them. Dean’s read about what it would feel like a lot, what it would entail, and he can't help but practically salivate at the thought of it all. Roman, this huge, hulking, silky black wolf baring down on his back, feeling that soft, smooth pelt rubbing against his skin as he rams into him with a force only something inhuman could muster. Longs to feel that hot seed rush his insides coupled with the warm strokes of a long, course tongue licking the back of his neck. Dean knows that Roman wouldn't hurt him, whether in human or wolf form it was not in his nature, no matter that Dean had read countless books that told him that a wolf can turn vicious in an instant, even on its mate. Dean knows that Roman wouldn't, he trusts him.

He asks again when the full moon is approaching because he knows that it's around the time that Roman starts to get angsty, starts having less and less self control and Dean thinks that if he's ever going to get Roman to do this, it's going to be when his mate can't keep his hands off him.

“Are young going to keep asking me every time the full moon approaches?” Roman rumbles into his skin while they're tied together by his knot, surrounded by sweat and come covered sheets.

Dean wiggles back, feeling the still swollen knot catch on his rim and pulling a growl from Roman's lips. “I'm going to ask until you say yes.”

“It's too dangerous.”

“I trust you.”

Roman heaves a sigh, presses a warning finger against Dean’s mouth and licks wetly against his ear. “Go to sleep, babe.”

“Sour wolf.” Dean says against Roman’s finger, but kisses the calloused pads when he closes his eyes.

The next time Dean asks it's even closer to the fool moon and it's when Roman's balls deep in him and his knot has begun to swell. Well, he doesn't so much as ask rather than garble the words “fuck, big dog, want you to fuck me as a wolf so bad.” In some sort of incoherent sentence that has Roman coming in a hot, heavy stream inside of him, growling and eyes flashing a dangerous and exciting yellow.

“Don't say that shit to me,” Roman growls when Dean's painted his stomach with his release, bites at Dean’s throat and leaves harsh but loving marks across his delicious pale skin. “You don't know what you're asking of me.”

Later when Roman is still tied to him, fucking him shallowly and sucking on his sweaty skin, Dean mumbles “I know what I'm asking Ro.”

“Do you?” Roman responds with a jagged thrust and Dean whimpers as his knot catches on his sensitive rim and causes his soft cock to twitch in interest. “Do you know how one minute I could be rutting into you and the next I could be ripping out your throat?” Roman rolls his hips softly, runs his lips down the expanse of Dean’s exposed neck. “I would love to be mated to you like that, Dean, but I love you more than the thought of it, and that’s why the answer is still no.”

Dean leaves it then, but it still sits in the back of his mind. Feels the separation between them when they visit Roman’s parents and there’s pups soon to be born by his cousins. Dean knows that there's been trouble in his family of getting pups to stick, even more so in a non wolf, and mating with Roman as a wolf would raise their chances of having pups of their own.

Dean can see that Roman is never going to agree to it by Dean just asking him, if he wants this, which he does, then he's going to have to find a less noble way of getting what they both want.

The next full moon brings Dean his chance, because Roman’s family are out of town and it leaves them alone in their home. Roman had drawn up a plan weeks earlier, told Dean that he was going to leave the house as soon as the sun starts to go down. Thanks to Roman divulging him with the information, Dean had had time to prepare a plan that would mean that Roman would stay in the house while the moon came up and the change kicked in.

Dean gets home from seeing Seth just as Roman is about to leave and Dean instantly attacks his mate with hot, insistent kisses. Roman’s scent always gets so incredibly thick and concentrated on a full moon and even if this wasn't part of Dean’s plan, he's not sure that he’d be able to resist his man anyway.

To give him credit, Roman tries to push him away, growls out between Dean’s lips about needing to leave before it's too late but Dean just presses himself closer, rubs his body against Roman’s to chip away at the small amount of self control that Roman has left. It doesn't take long before Roman’s strong arms are hauling him the short distance to their bedroom and pounding him into the mattress.

It's all part of Dean’s plan and he knows it worked when he wakes up to the sound of panting and a warm heavy weight settling on top of him. It's distinctly Roman, his scent hitting him instantly but it's much more earthy, feral even and Dean blinks his eyes open to be met with startling yellow pupils and puffs of hot breath ghosting his face. Dean had slept through the change and now Roman is trying to mount him, hips instinctively rutting against Dean's body. He sinks his hands into that silky soft fur for just a moment before rolling over easily and spreading his legs.

Roman's long tongue licks at his exposed ass affectionately for a second before he's mounting him again, strong, large paws clamp around Dean’s midsection, his claws scrape his skin a little but Dean relishes the sting as he grips the headboard for support. He feels Roman’s cock nudge against his ass as Roman unsuccessfully stutters his hips against him a couple of times. It feels different than normal, as Dean expected, Roman’s usually rock hard cock is softer and smaller somehow, but it's so much hotter than usual and Dean swears his skin is searing when he spreads his legs more and Roman finally rams his cock inside him.

Dean is still stretched and wet from their earlier activities and even though Roman had felt smaller, it certainly doesn't feel that way now he's inside of him and Dean has to bite down on his lip from crying out loud. The soft feeling of Roman’s thick pelt against his bare ass soothes the small burn as Roman ruts hard and fast into him.

It's everything Dean had read about, everything Dean had wanted it to be. He feels completely owned by the wolf plastered to his back, completely owned by Roman as his large, thick cock pumps in and out of him unforgivingly and that cool nose nuzzles into him as he whimpers. Dean tries to keep his own noises as bay so that he doesn't startle Roman, one weird sound and Roman could sink those huge white fangs into his skin and rip for all he's worth, but his wolf's cock is so hot and huge inside of him that he feels like he's being rearranged from the inside out.

Dean feels that familiar blinding heat spread through his body and his balls tighten up as Roman’s knot begins to swell. It's familiar for a moment, then it keeps swelling, way past Roman’s usual size and even though there's tears at the corners of his eyes and he feels like he can't get anymore full, like if he touched his stomach right now he'd be able to feel the outline of his mates cock, Dean comes messily all over the bedsheets without a hand on his length.

Soon after his knot stops swelling Roman stops stuttering his hips and hot come floods Dean’s insides. It streams in and Dean feels like it fills him entirely, like it's going to overflow and the sensation makes Dean come dry, his cock desperately trying to spurt out any remaining spittle onto the sheets below.

Roman's paws stay clamped around him as he lovingly licks the back of Dean’s neck, staying put while they're tied together. He chances a tentative stroke of a paw and gets an extra long lick of his face in return.

Eventually Roman's knot deflates enough that he dismounts and Dean can't help but moan at the empty feeling he gets when the weight is gone from on top of him. He collapses face down onto the bed, straight into his own mess but he's too boneless and too fucked out to care. Roman proceeds to lick him clean, his course, hot tongue making sure that every drop of mess is gone from Dean's body before nudges him onto his back.

Roman uses his muzzle to bundle the sheets back around Dean, nesting him slightly before draping himself completely over Dean’s body. Dean buries his hands in that thick pelt and squeezes.

“My mate.” Dean mumbles as sleep envelopes him and Roman licks gently at his stomach.

-

Dean wakes feeling cold and alone, there's no warmth plastered to his back and no suffocating fur draped over him. He blinks his eyes open to see Roman sitting on the end of the bed, naked, with his head in his hands. Dean crawls over to him immediately, ignores the sore ache in his ass and wraps his arms around house broad shoulders, let's his chin rest there. Roman flinches at the touch and Dean feels his heart sink.

“I told you no, Dean.” Roman says, voice deadly quiet, but Dean doesn't move away. Roman won't hurt him. He nuzzles into Roman's neck and kisses his jaw.

“You didn't hurt me, like I knew you wouldn't.”

Roman sags his head, “I could have killed you.”

“You didn't.” Dean cups his jaw and tugs his head toward him. “Look at me. Roman, look at me. There's not a mark on me, not ones that wolf you made. I have some pretty bruises on my hips from this you, but none from that you. Do you remember it, Rome, what you did?”

Roman nods slightly and Dean smiles. “Then you’ll know that you licked me entirely clean and then tried to nest me. But you male wolves have never really been very good at that.” Dean cracks a grin and kisses Roman on the lips until his mate starts to reciprocate, humming appreciatively into his mouth.

“Please don't be mad at me Rome. We both wanted this, needed it. We’re mates now, complete, life mates.”

Roman rubs a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip and growls affectionately when Dean nibbles on it gently.

“My mate.” He grumbles and Dean grins, warmth spreading through him like wild fire as Roman repeats his words from last night.

“My mate.”

 


End file.
